gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Password/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1961-1967 (original version): ANNOUNCER: "(insert celebrity #1)." CELEBRITY #1: "Thank you, and this is my partner (insert contestant #1), from (insert contestant’s hometown)." ANNOUNCER: "(insert celebrity #2)." CELEBRITY #2: "Thank you, and this is my partner (insert contestant #2), from (insert contestant’s hometown), and we're all here to play (Celebrity) Password." ANNOUNCER: "Yes, it's (Celebrity) Password! to you this evening by (insert sponsor name here). And now, here's your host on (Celebrity) Password, Allen Ludden!" NOTE: When reruns aired, the speech in brackets is removed. Bill Cullen: "And we're all here to pass "Playword"." Jack Clark: "Yes, it's "Playword"!" - At the opening of a 1963 nighttime show 1971-1974: "From Hollywood, the word game of the stars: Password! This week, starring (insert celebrity names). And here is your host, Allen Ludden!" 1975 (Password All-Stars): "Competing today for $25,000 in the Grandmaster Tournament, these are the Password All-Stars finalists! (celebrity introductions) Now, the host of Password All-Stars, Allen Ludden!" 1975 (Password): ALLEN LUDDEN: "Hi, I'm Allen Ludden, and these are the contestants. They'll be playing today, with (insert celebrity names)… and the name of the/your game is Password!" 1979-1982: "It's (more than Password, it's) Password Plus! Our guest stars… (insert celebrity names)! And (now,) here's the star/host of Password Plus, Allen Ludden/Bill Cullen/Tom Kennedy!" NOTE: The word in parentheses is only used during Johnny Olson's announcing. 1984-1989: "It's Password... it's Super Password! Our special guests this week… (insert celebrity names). And the star of Super Password, Bert Convy!" Quotes "Hi, Doll." — At the opening of almost every episode since his marriage to Betty, Allen would say this to Tess White, his mother-in-law. Bert: "I, I think… something went wrong here." Fred Grandy: "I don't see why you say that." (audience laughs) Bert: "I think… Yes, Howard just saying to himself here, 'That's the lowest score we ever had.' We know that, Howard." *After a terrible playing of the endgame Catchphrases "Password is a game of word communication, where you try to make your partner say the password using one word clues." - Allen Ludden "You have (insert number) points, toward a 25 point game. First team to 25 wins. The winner gets $250, and a chance to pick up that much more in the Lightning Round." - Allen Ludden "Remember/By the way, if you hear this sound, (BUZZER) it means your clue has not been accepted by our authority, who is (insert authority)." - Allen Luddden "The password is… (insert word). (DING!)" "(insert value), it'll give you the game." - Allen Ludden when the game is on the line "$25 a word, $5 for every second you save." - Allen Ludden (Level 1 Lightning Round) "(insert amount) a word, $10 for every second you save." - Allen Ludden (Level 2 Lightning Round) "Here's the board. (DING!) Here are the words. 30 seconds, GO! (DING!)" - Allen Ludden "The object of Super Password is to solve a series of puzzles. You get the clues to the puzzles simply by playing Password." - Bert Convy explaining the rules of Super Password in earlier weeks "By the way, if you give an illegal clue, you'll hear this sound. (illegal clue siren) That means we have to reduce his/her potential winnings by $1,000." — Allen Ludden, during earlier weeks of Password Plus "We're gonna show you 10 letters starting with the letter (insert letter), and going through the letter (insert letter). (first letter) to (last letter). Each one is the initial letter of the password (you must identify, okay? We'll go down the line in alphabetical order, so that you'll know the beginning letter of every password you're playing for). You'll have 60 seconds, and we will pay you $100 for every word you get. If you get all 10 words, then we will pay you (insert jackpot amount). If you get stuck on a word, you can pass, and come back to it later, if you have the time." - Bert Convy explaining the endgame in earlier weeks "We'll give you 10 (pass)words starting with the letter (insert letter), and moving (alphabetically) all the way to the letter (insert letter). For every word you get, you get $100. If you get all 10 words in 60 seconds or less, you'll win (insert jackpot amount)." - Password host explaining the Password Plus/Super Password bonus round "The Ca$hword is… (insert word). (DING!)" - Gene Wood announcing the Ca$hword puzzle answer in later seasons of Super Password Taglines "Until next time, this is Allen Ludden, saying the password for today is (insert password & saying). So long. See you tomorrow/Monday, I hope." - Allen Ludden, Password (1961-1967, 1971-1975) "Until next time, this is Allen Ludden, saying the password today is "thanks". Thanks to you, we're back on the air, and we hope we're going to stay there. Have a good day." - Allen Ludden from the premiere of Password Plus "Until next time, this is Allen Ludden, saying the password (which today came from (insert home viewer's name)) is (insert password & saying). Think about it. See ya tomorrow/Monday." - Allen Ludden, Password Plus (1979-1980) "Thank you for being the great friends you have been through all twenty years. It'll be back soon, and we'll all look forward to seeing you again real soon. On behalf of all of us, bye for now, and be good to yourselves. Take care." - Tom Kennedy, for the finale of Password Plus (1982) “Thank you for watching us, on Super Password. We love you for it. Bye.” - Bert Convy, at the finale of the 1985 Super Password Tournament of Champions “Thank you for your loyal support. We love you, too. Bye.” - Bert Convy, for the finale of Super Password (1989) Announcer Sayings "Because the answer to a puzzle in the match between (champion) and (challenger) was inadvertently revealed, the puzzle was discarded and the program edited." - Password Plus announcer "A portion of the program not affecting the outcome of the competition has been/was edited." - Password Plus announcer on episodes where an unknown portion of each one was edited (e.g. Gene Wood) "Because an illegal clue was accepted, the first/second/third/fourth puzzle was replaced and the program edited." - Super Password announcer on episodes where a puzzle was replaced due to an illegal clue (e.g. Rich Jeffries in an October 1984 episode) "Due to a technical difficulty, the Super Password game was replaced and the program edited." - Super Password announcer on episodes where the Super Password end game was replaced (e.g. Rich Jeffries on an October 1984 episode) "Due to an inadvertent reveal, the second puzzle was discarded and the program edited." - Rich Jeffries at the start of the credits of a 1984 episode where one puzzle's answer was inadvertently revealed "Because a clue was inadvertently revealed to the contestants, the first/second/third/fourth puzzle was replaced and the program edited." - Gene Wood on Super Password during the credits of episodes where one inadvertently revealed puzzle was edited out "A clue which did not meet broadcast standards was edited from the program." - Gene Wood at the start of the credits of Super Password on December 14, 1984 "A response which did not meet broadcast standards was edited from the program." — Gene Wood at the start of the closing credits of Super Password on April 5, 1985 "This is (announcer) speaking for (Super) Password (Plus)… * A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production!" (1971-1982) * A Mark Goodson Television Production!" (1982-1989) "Happy New Year, everyone." - Gene Wood after his sign-off line on the final Super Password show of 1984 "Happy Birthday, Bert." - Gene Wood after his sign-off line due to Bert Convy's birthday celebration on July 23, 1985 Category:Password Category:Quotes & Catchphrases